


Rain

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Spoilers, Complicated Relationships, Feelings, Fluff, Gentleness, Insecurity, M/M, Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: A rainy day spent at the stables.





	Rain

It was raining. Maxwell’s robes were soaking wet, but he couldn’t complain about it, not really. The rain was a welcome change from the snow-covered Emprise du Lion, or the drought stricken Western Approach, and the Hissing Wastes. The rain was refreshingly cool so, instead of hiding in the nearest building, Maxwell looked up the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of raindrops on his skin for a while.

He knew all the people living in the area of the Redcliffe farms had already hidden in their homes, but Maxwell had offered to check all the buildings and secure the stables before the weather worsened, insisting that it would not a problem when Seanna had tried to convince him that it was not necessary. 

After making sure everything was safe Maxwell went to the stables, which were closer than Master Dennet’s house was. He also knew that it was where Blackwall, Thom, was staying. The man refused a room in the house Seanna had offered him, saying that he felt more comfortable staying in the stables. Seeing the first lightening strike, Maxwell decided not to take any more chances and picked up the pace.

Blackwall, when Maxwell spotted him, was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wooden pile, carving something out of a small piece of wood.

“I hope you won’t mind the company,” Maxwell said, running one hand through his now-wet hair.

“No, of course not,” Blackwall replied, nodding at him politely. Maxwell noticed the man glancing at him briefly, but when their eyes met, Blackwall looked down quickly, as if nothing happened.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bother you. Not too much, anyway.”

Blackwall didn’t say anything to that, as if waiting for Maxwell’s next move. There was plenty of space in the stables, and Blackwall didn’t seem to mind when Maxwell chose to sit right next to him, but he was not sure how to interpret the way the warrior looked right then. It was something between uncertainty, relief and… something else. Blackwall was usually great at hiding his feelings, this was how he had managed to deceive every one of them, including Maxwell, after all, so seeing him like that was strange. He wasn’t sure what to say, what to do.

However, the decision was taken out of his hands when he sneezed. Loudly.

Blackwall didn’t even flinch at the sound, unlike the horses from the stables, and Maxwell coughed a few times, his throat itching.

As he calmed down a bit he felt Blackwall’s fingers on his forearm, squeezing gently. “You should take this off and put on something dry, Inquisitor,” he said quietly and Maxwell smiled at him.

“You still can call me Maxwell, you know.”

“I… wasn’t sure it would be welcome.”

“It would be. Besides, I can warm us both up very quickly. A fireball or a small fire would be enough.”

“Not when we’re surrounded by hay and wood, you won’t. I can give you my coat.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s nothing some elfroot won’t help with.”

“You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met in my life. And I do count Dorian, Sera and Hawke among them.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

“I am not,” Blackwall replied quietly and they both knew what he meant. If not for Maxwell, they most likely wouldn’t have been sitting there, but he didn’t want to think about that. The things between them were still uncertain, but Maxwell kept hoping they would work everything out.

“It will be raining for a while,” Maxwell leaned against Blackwall, pillowing his head on the warrior’s shoulder. The rain was heavy, its sound strangely calming, the horses kept snorting and Maxwell sighed, letting himself relax. “How do you feel about staying here today? Sera and Dorian won’t be back from Redcliffe for another day, and in this weather we wouldn’t be able to do much else anyway. Since you’re staying here, maybe we could help with the horses?”

“If you want to,” Blackwall replied quietly, pressing his head against Maxwell’s gently, making him sigh contentedly. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any fandom with horses, any, a rainy day spent at the stables"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611046.html?thread=84692454#t84692454)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
